


Gentle

by myrmidryad



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrmidryad/pseuds/myrmidryad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cook on 'surfing and turfing' Pandora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

Twister, Cook had decided, was actually really fucking fun. Yeah, he was spliffed up and a bit drunk, but he was having fun with Twister, and he had the feeling that he would have had fun with Twister even if he had been sober. Not that he was ever sober, at least not on purpose. 

“Okay, put your hand on yellow,” Pandora said. 

They twined back and forth, limbs all wrapping around each other and slipping on the plastic sheet. Pandora actually ended up straddling him as she took the spliff from his mouth and took a drag herself. “Hey, Panda,” he had a sudden idea. 

“Yes, Cookie?” 

“D’you want me to show ya?” he asked. Hell, the girl was obviously lonely, and her mates had just buggered off without doing what she had brought them here to do – play Twister and tell her how to have sex – and he hated mates who buggered off. Fucking Freddie, for instance. 

“What?” totally naïve. 

“You know,” he grinned. She was actually quite pretty. He watched as her mouth opened slightly and her eyes flicked down and up undecidedly. She’d obviously caught on. She leaned in slightly, still uncertain, and that was all the invitation he needed. After all, he was only helping her out. 

He fell easily into his shagging mindset as he pulled off his shirt and pulled her closer, secretly proud that she was smiling as he tugged off her nighty. He was careful as he turned her over onto the floor, kissing her slowly. 

With Effy and other girls like her he was careless, quick, violent. He gave himself up to his desires completely and let nature take its course. With Pandora he wanted to give her something she would remember, something she wouldn’t regret. Well, not completely. Everyone regretted shagging Cook eventually. 

He trailed butterfly kisses down her neck and chest (fuck, what a pair of tits!) down to her hip, his hands caressing her legs slowly, pulling them up around him. He stroked her with one hand while he undid his fly with the other, yanking his pants down and then pushing into her, gently. 

He wasn’t completely stupid – he knew it hurt first time for girls. So for Pandora, he was slow, not thrusting into her like he did with Effy. He didn’t want to hurt her – she was too delicate, too fragile, too…innocent. Though not for long. 

He let himself down very, very gently, kissing her stomach to reassure her. Her breathing sped up and her hands gripped his shoulders tight. When they relaxed slightly, he pushed in a little further. He was horny now – he wanted nothing more than to fuck her hard and fast. But that would really hurt her, and he didn’t want that. So he pushed in inch by inch till he was all the way inside her, and when he pulled out again her fingernails left little crescents on his shoulders. 

Slowly, gently, he started to thrust, and gradually, Pandora began to push back. He raised his head to hers and kissed her long and hard, smiling as her eyes rolled back into her head and she made that high-pitched sound in her throat he knew so well. 

Cook knew how to be gentle, but it took one very special girl to bring it out of him. And Pandora was nothing if not special. 

They fucked more after popping Panda’s cherry, Cook showing her all the moves that he thought every girl should know. And he showed her some of his own tricks as well, making her squeak and gasp against his clever tongue and deft fingers. 

She fell asleep first, curled up in his arms, and he smiled as he stroked her shoulder and dropped off himself. The next morning, she gave him brownies full of drugs (talk about hospitality – no other girl had been that nice after he fucked her!), and kissed him one last time outside her house. “See you later,” he grinned, doing up his fly and striding away. 

And halfway up the road, who should he pass but that French dude Pandora had been mooning after? He grinned and nodded – sweet little Panda was all set up for Thomas now. She’d probably be able to teach _him_ a thing or two. The way Cook saw it; he’d done everyone a favour. And if Pandora ever got lonely again…well. He was always available. Truth be told, he had liked being gentle for once. He had made her feel special, and that was good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider [buying me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A221HQ9) <3


End file.
